Hips Don't Lie
by KittenOfTheShadows
Summary: [OneShot][ShiekxNabooru] One evening at the Gerudo Fortress, music is being played, and a lone Sheikah is present as Lady Nabooru is talked into dancing and during this, she coaxes the usually quiet Sheik into singing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legend of Zelda.

A/N: I was sitting around, thinking, when I realized, 'has anybody ever tried a Sheik and Nabooru pairing?' and that led to me writing this. There's a link on my profile to the version with music.

* * *

_Hips Don't Lie_

Laughter filled the air of the Gerudo Fortress during the dark evening, and bonfires were lit outside. Only one male sat amongst the female thieves, and it actually wasn't Link. Sheik sat on some of the make-shift seats –which were really just crates- beside the Gerudo leader, Nabooru. Sheik had taken to coming here, and he had Nabooru had become good friends. Music was being played by a cluster of Gerudo, consisting of dozens of interments such as flutes, simple guitar's and a trumpet that must have been swiped on some excursion of some sort.

The Gerudo suddenly clustered around Nabooru, pulling on her arms to try and get her up as they laughed. Apparently they wanted her to dance, but she was reluctant, laughing and shaking her head slightly. She could hear Shiek chuckle faintly, and she tossed a half-hearted glare at Shiek's visible ruby-red eye.

"Oh, go on Lady Nabooru- humor them." The Shiekah boy –more like young man- added with a small chuckle from where he sat with one leg over the crate edge, the other bent. He was holding a glass of some type of wine or another, and he tipped his head to one slightly. Nabooru blinked as the other Gerudo chorused their agreements to Sheik's statement.

"You should sing as well!" One of the female thieves exclaimed gleefully. Nabooru glared over at Sheik, who simply shrugged, closing his eyes briefly. A sudden smile showed on Nabooru's face. Oh, if she was going down, he was _so_ going down with her.

"Why don't you sing too, Sheik?" Nabooru purred out. "I'm sure you have a wonderful voice." Sheik blinked twice in surprise, and as the other Gerudo laughed, agreeing, he realized the trap Nabooru had pulled him into. Nabooru laughed at the look on his face- or what she could see of his face at least. "Do you know a bit of Spanish? I did see you reading a book that we have in our library about it!" The visible part of Sheik's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, and Nabooru and the other Gerudo laughed.

"You win." Shiek sighed, knowing he wouldn't be left alone now. A chorus of excited exclamations went up after he agreed, and a new tune was struck up as Nabooru allowed herself to be led over to the bonfire. Her shadow was cast every which way, her outline seeming to glow. As the upbeat music played, Nabooru recognized the song one of the other Gerudo had sung a few nights ago, with another filling in the parts she had been told was supposed to be sung by a man.

Even though Nabooru was expecting Sheik to sing, she was surprised at the strong and smooth tone coming from the usually quiet one. She half wondered if maybe he had taken a touch too much drink tonight, but brushed the thought aside as she began to dance. Much like the other Gerudo, Nabooru's dancing was smooth and fluent, consisting of a lot of arm movements, coupled with the swaying of her hips. Her own voice rang out into the night air.

Behind Nabooru, the fire crackled and seemed to shoot up into the very night sky as the music played on. Nabooru's red, swaying hair seemed to be made of flames itself, her entire body sinking into the beat of the music. Her gold-orange eyes seemed to glow into the night, brightly flickering. She curled her hands inwards, rolling the wrists over one another while twirling her fingers, and during this entire motion lifted her arms above her head, her hips swaying from side to side.

Nabooru was surprised still that Sheik was able to keep up in a few rapid lines of Spanish he sang out. Although she rarely danced to a male voice singing, she found his able to keep in time to the beat, and therefore natural for her to adapt to. She smiled slightly, and as she saw the reflection of his ruby eyes in the firelight, could tell he was as well, despite the cloth over his mouth. She began to sing again, bending her knees slightly before standing again.

Both Sheik and Nabooru's voices were able to keep up with each other, as if it was almost a challenge going back and forth between the two. Nabooru spun in two rapid circles, tossing her arms above her head as heavier drums began to mix in with the music. Often Nabooru didn't mind dancing or singing, and tonight was no exception- maybe the only difference was that she felt more at ease. It took her a while to figure out why, before it occurred to her that it was because of Sheik. She now let the words flow rapidly from in a quick succession, wondering how Sheik would match that during the song.

Sheik was heard saying two lines alone, before Nabooru –on impulse- joined in for a few herself, their voices overlapping oddly well, before Sheik sang alone a moment. Nabooru let a wave of moment roll down her body as she leaned back slightly, before standing upright with a twirl, her hair swirling around her, her orange and white clothes blending with the firelight.

Smiling again, Nabooru sang out once more, rolling her hips with her arms above her head. She glanced about to see a few other of the Gerudo were dancing as well, but when her eyes returned to Sheik found he was only watching her. Oddly, a small bit of pride and satisfaction seemed to burn in her, before she and the Shiekah exchanged a few lines between each other a moment.

Both of Nabooru's eyebrows rose slightly, smirking, as she saw Sheik's ruby red eyes glitter after he sang out alone for a while, sort of meeting her challenge from before. Nabooru laughed aloud before beginning to sing again. She held both arms in front of her, rolling the hands inwards. This was not only another movement of her dancing, but an invitation to try and get Sheik to join her. After the accomplishment of getting him to sing, she wanted to know if he could dance. She only stayed like this a moment before spinning.

A cloth-wrapped hand caught one of hers as she finished the spin, and Nabooru laughed, finding Sheik had taken her up on her offer. She kept her right hand locked with his as he spun her by holding her arm above her head, before she moved closer. She was aware he was easily keeping up with her, and wondered where he learned to dance. Her hips kept swaying, and she realized his free hand was on her waist, the other still holding her hand.

During the last moments of music, Nabooru, on impulse, whipped one leg up and hooked it around Sheik's waist, and it was now she noted their height was identical. Nabooru still had her right hand in his left one, and smirked when she noted –on instinct- his free hand had shifted slightly to support the small of her back. She reached up her free hand and hooked one finger on the cloth covering the lower half of his face, pulling it down with a small tug.

The motion caused his hair to move slightly, and Nabooru could see both of the ruby eyes staring back at her in surprise. Her eyes went from Sheik's to examine the tan skin of his face, before moving her head to kiss him. She pulled back, unhooking her leg from around his waist, laughing slightly at the still-stunned look he wore. He then suddenly smiled, and this time Nabooru was able to see it, before, his hands still in hers and supporting her back, he dipped her back and to one side slightly to kiss her.

And the fire behind them still burned on, sending sparks floating to the sky, and to the stars it seemed. A similar orange, red and gold mix of the Gerudo Leader's and the Shiekah's eyes.


End file.
